Women's breasts naturally perspire throughout the day and night, even during times of relatively light activity. In the female body, moisture perspiration tends to accumulate in an area directly beneath the breasts and between the breasts. This creates a generally wet and uncomfortable environment against the skin, which can promote bacteria and fungus growth. These conditions are especially severe for elderly, disabled and sick female persons, or patients in hospitals and nursing facilities, who often spend substantial time lying in bed. In such conditions, breasts are drawn by gravitational forces against the skin of the torso further exacerbating the discomfort.
Traditional brassieres worn by such individuals create further discomfort. Recently, some authorities have stated that traditional bra use, particularly those employing underwires, heavy elastic, cups, pads, bands and seams, press directly on a woman's lymphatic system in the breasts and surrounding area thereby preventing the lymphatic system from flushing the body of toxins that can accumulate in breast tissue and lead to breast cancer.
In traditional brassieres, cups engaging the breasts and bands of the shoulder areas compress, chafe, and irritate the skin of the wearer in general and front rib cage and back in particular. The under-band beneath the breasts can cause substantial friction with the human skin which results in excess perspiration. As mentioned above, the excess perspiration in combination with the friction can cause rashes and possible infections.
Furthermore, in the prior art, the shoulder areas used in the brassieres continuously slide down the shoulders and upper arms of the user, even if the shoulder areas are adjustable. Such prior art shoulder areas cut and dig into and painfully compress the shoulder area, creating deep grooves. It is quite often that traditional shoulder areas cause extreme pain especially in elderly, disabled and sick female persons often requiring certain types of surgeries, such as rotary cuff surgeries and surgeries to alleviate bursitis.
The many the prior art brassieres and under garments do not prevent undesirable skin-on-skin contact and do not efficiently transport moisture from the crease formed between the under breast area and the chest surface to a fabric of the under garment.
Still further, many prior art brassieres use fabrics that are either one hundred percent synthetic or partially synthetic. Unfortunately, many women are allergic to synthetic materials and break out in painful, itchy rashes. Furthermore, after surgery, some women become more sensitive to synthetic materials. Therefore, brassieres that employ synthetic materials can cause further discomfort.